


you're such a tease

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, chanhee wants hyunjae, idk what to tag tbh, mentioned 2yeon, so they fucked, thats pretty much the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: everyone wants chanhee as either a friend or a fuck. hyunjae definitely prefers the latter.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	you're such a tease

choi chanhee is such a fucking tease.

he is one of the few people in the school that you can consider popular, well-known by almost everyone in school because of their looks, fortune or knowledge. in chanhee's case, he's all three. not only that, he also identifies as a bisexual. so yeah, he's the most distinct out of the popular group.

now, chanhee is known to be very active sexually. he loves it when girls moan for him, but he prefers it more when instead of them, it was him that is getting dicked down. if you ever tried looking for chanhee at the school premises, you can see him either making out with someone or teasing and flirting with them _until_ they agreed to make out with him, which 99% of the time ends with sex. chanhee has the reputation of being good in bed, and both girls and boys want him naked on their bed.

cue lee jaehyun, a person who is pretty much the same as chanhee, except he's not that active in sex because of how picky he is. but when he does fuck someone, he fucks them so good that the person forgets their own name for a while. at least, that's what the rumors say.

they're in different departments, but chanhee has seen hyunjae enough times for him to be very attracted to him — sexually, of course. it can't be romantically, god knows how chanhee is so scared of commitments and labels.

he thinks hyunjae is very hot, with his blonde hair always being styled messily and his dark-colored hoodies giving him a hot boyfriend vibe. chanhee badly wants to insert his hands under those hoodies.

chanhee has teased hyunjae countless of times now, and in many ways too — from simple, lowkey things like biting his lip and sending hyunjae a wink, to extreme ways such as his hand "accidentally" landing on hyunjae's boner. yes, _boner_. hyunjae is always turned on by chanhee's teasing, which makes chanhee wonder why the fuck is hyunjae still not fucking him yet.

chanhee fixed his hair while looking at the school bathroom mirror. it took him half an hour to make his hair look amazing, yet it all went to ruins thanks to juyeon pulling his hair while chanhee was giving him head during a vacant class.

the pale boy raised a brow when hyunjae exits from one of the stalls. the blonde's hair is pushed backwards today, making him look 10x hotter in chanhee's eyes. chanhee can't help but lick his lips.

"no, pinky." hyunjae said, as if he's reading chanhee's mind. "i don't wanna do it with you."

"why not?" chanhee stepped closer to hyunjae, invading his personal space. "your little buddy here says so otherwise."

chanhee placed his pale hand on hyunjae's upper arm, slowly dragging it down. he can hear hyunjae's breath hitched and wow, chanhee is so turned on by just a single sigh. he changed the path of his hand to hyunjae's stomach, then dragged it lower, and lower, and lower, until his little hand is directly beside hyunjae's crotch.

chanhee watches hyunjae's reaction, and when the older showed no expression, he frowned. he removed his hand from hyunjae's body.

"you're boring." chanhee muttered, backing away. "i can't waste my time on someone like you, i still have class."

chanhee went for the door, but he was yanked back with a hand on his arm. hyunjae made him enter one of the stalls and forcefully made him lean on the locked door.

"you're such a fucking tease." hyunjae said, already in the process of unbuttoning chanhee's light pink top. "let's get you a taste of your own medicine."

chanhee smirked. "oh yeah? how?"

hyunjae didn't answer and instead, crashed his lips against chanhee's. it was so sudden and so aggressive, chanhee felt a slight pain on his mouth when their teeth clashed. it was immediately replaced with pleasure as hyunjae kissed him deeply. 

hyunjae's kiss was rough, wet, and _hungry_. he devoured chanhee's lips as if he hasn't eaten for days. hyunjae grabbed his jaw and forcefully opened chanhee's mouth. the older's tongue immediately entered his mouth, tasting every part and corner that he can reach. he sucked on the younger's tongue from time to time, and bit his bottom lip as well.

who knew someone like hyunjae likes it rough? chanhee feels like his lips will be bruised later because of how aggressive hyunjae is. he ran his hands all over the blonde's body, from his hair to his neck to his stomach to his arms and finally, to his dick currently tenting on hyunjae's jeans.

chanhee groped hyunjae's hard on, which caused a groan from the older. he fumbled with the zipper of hyunjae's pants as the blonde kissed and sucked his way down to chanhee's neck. chanhee moaned loudly. fuck, he's really turned on now. he doesn't know if he wants to wrap his pretty lips under hyunjae's cock or to have the older inside of him first. either way, chanhee is going to make sure he'll get both today.

chanhee pushed hyunjae to the toilet seat and looked at him for a while, biting his lip. they just kissed, but chanhee's too far gone. he wants more and more. he wants hyunjae to just fuck him until he's unable to do or say anything else.

"well, are you gonna sit on my dick or not?" hyunjae asks, leaning backwards. chanhee laughed and slung his leg on hyunjae, straddling him. 

they're still in their clothes, but chanhee still felt his hard on touch hyunjae's already hard dick as well and oh god, it feels so good. chanhee can't help but moan loadly.

hyunjae continued to kiss him, and as he does so, chanhee freed the older's cock from his pants, stroking it slowly. hyunjae groaned against chanhee's lips.

hyunjae's cock is not that long, like juyeon's or sangyeon's, but it's thick as fuck. chanhee reckons he'll feel so full when hyunjae enters him later.

the blonde broke from the kiss to spit on hyunjae's cock, making it slicker and easier to stroke. the blonde threw his head back in pleasure.

chanhee went down from his position to kneel in front of hyunjae. he smiled innocently at the blonde as he slowly stroked his girthy member. chanhee kept looking at hyunjae oh-so-innocently while he brings out his tongue to give the head kitten licks. he swirled his little, pink tongue at the head, sometimes letting it come in contact with the slit. he licked on it like a child licking his ice cream. hyunjae just watched him, breathing heavily as he pulled his hair.

chanhee immediately got tired and decided it was time to suck hyunjae whole. he relaxed his throat and immediately went down on hyunjae, the older releasing a surprised "oh fuck!" at the action. chanhee's gag reflex didn't hit him, and he went all the way down, unti the tip of his nose is touching hyunjae's body.

he bobbed his head up and down, the pace gradually becoming faster and faster. hyunjae pulled on his hair hard, and bucked his hips. chanhee just lets him be, he lets hyunjae fuck his mouth and lead him.

chanhee is pretty confident with his blowjob skills, he thinks he's an expert in this kind of action, so it didn't surprised him that hyunjae immediately cums in his mouth after only a few minutes. he lets the older's dick stay in his mouth until he finished swallowing all the cum and when did, he opened his mouth, looking proudly at the blonde.

"aren't you such a good boy?" hyunjae asks, pressing his thumb over chanhee's bottom lip. "get up."

chanhee grinned and followed him. the older pushed him against the door of the stall, his front flushed against hyunjae's back. chanhee felt the older's hands untying his shorts, bringing it down together with his underwear.

hyunjae stroked his already hard dick, making chanhee moan. his moan became even more sexual and louder when hyunjae rubbed his hand on chanhee's crack. chanhee feels so, so good, and he thinks he's gonna come without hyunjae having the need to enter his dick inside him.

"just fuck me already!" chanhee said in between his heavy breaths.

hyunjae didn't say anything. instead, he bit his ear and nipped his neck while still slowly stroking chanhee.

chanhee impatiently waited, and finally, after so many long seconds, he can feel hyunjae's middle finger inserting himself on chanhee's hole and god, does it feel so good.

"more." chanhee moaned. "i want more."

hyunjae followed him and inserted another, and another, and another, until chanhee's hole is being fucked by four of the older's fingers. chanhee rolled his eyes back in pleasure. he feels so full, but he bets hyunjae's cock inside him will make him feel like he's in heaven. he pushes his ass backwards to meet with hyunjae's fingers.

hyunjae thrusts his digits so fast chanhee feels like he's gonna come anytime soon. the older's fingers just feel so fucking good, and it's not helping that the other's hand is still stroking his fucking dick.

chanhee felt hyunjae removed his fingers inside, and he frowned at the sudden emptiness. but that frown turned into a gasp when he suddenly felt hyunjae enter his hole, without even warning him.

"oh, fuck." chanhee sighed as hyunjae thrusts into him, slowly but so good. the pace gradually became faster, and chanhee finds himself leaning against the wall for support. his mouth is open and his eyes are closed in pleasure as hyunjae thrusts into him fast and rough. the older's grip on his hips is so tight, chanhee is expecting to see some bruises on it later. 

hyunjae thrusts into him like there's no tomorrow, and chanhee feels like he's gonna break in half with how big hyunjae's cock feels. one of the older's hands wandered around chanhee's torso, stopping at his nipple. hyunjae played with it; he flicked it and rubbed it that made chanhee's pleasure increase.

chanhee feels so fucking good, and it's about time he cums. his breathing started becoming inconsistent and his body started shaking as he tries his best to inform hyunjae that he's about to come.

hyunjae heard him amidst the loud slapping of skin and his heavy exhales and suddenly — to chanhee's surprise — _pulled away_ from chanhee.

the tension that was building up inside chanhee disappeared as he looked at the blonde that is currently fixing his clothes.

"what the fuck? we're not finished yet."

"sorry, baby." hyunjae smirked. "but i told you that you're getting a taste of your own medicine, right?" 

chanhee's jaw dropped as hyunjae opened the stall and went outside, but not before giving chanhee another deep kiss. "next time don't be such a fucking tease, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to try and write smuts for a while now, but for some reason i can't finish one lol but then i had a fever and i was suddenly inspired to write one. turns out the only way i can write a hot scene is to be literally hot
> 
> this is my first time writing smut, so it would be nice if you can help me improve writing!


End file.
